


Sweet Accident

by Lacia



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: DAY 3: CROSSDRESSING, Fluff, Karushuu Week 2016, M/M, Pre-Relationship, mentioned - Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacia/pseuds/Lacia
Summary: In which Gakushuu had a sweet tooth and there was this café with amazing deserts that he really wanted to try. The only problem was that the place was packed with female customers only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another late story... Woops

Gakushuu was undergoing a crisis, an important one that was. He had been thinking, making plans and, for god’s sake, asking advices from strangers on the internet. But most of the suggestions were ridiculous. Well to him it was anyway.

Like, how could he, Asano Gakushuu, just stroll in a sweet café, let alone one filled with female customers. And there was no chance in hell he could ask a female classmate of his for help. The point was, after all, trying to hide this kind of embarrassing hobby. He didn’t want anyone, especially from his school to know about his sweet obsession.

And there was even this super nonsense one that told him to cross-dress to get in the café.

Please, they must be kidding him. There had to be some different ways.

However it had been two weeks from that time and seriously, he couldn’t think of anything better. The café didn’t have an online page and the only way to buy their deserts was to come there directly. And though he didn’t like the idea at all, not one bit. But, taking everything into consideration he was really short on solutions here. That was like the best choice he had right now, well except for forgetting the whole ordeal.

No way. The place was a paradise, a must-go haven for those loved sweets and deserts. And being a hardcore fan of sweets, he had to go, bidding farewell to his pride or not. With renewed motivation, Gakushuu started to prepare for his “special” plan. The only problem left was he had no idea what to do. And because there wasn’t any expert he could ask, he just had to question the one made the suggestion.

* * *

 

**Strawberry:** Hello, could I ask you something

**LovelyzRed:** sure thin’

**Strawberry:**....How do you cross-dress anyway?

**LovelyzRed:** Lolololol, don’t worry, you’r in good hands.

* * *

 

Gakushuu was finally ready for his first visit to the café. He had been preparing for two weeks. But he couldn’t say that he was confident in any ways. Thousands of butterflies were wrecking his stomach, his eyes became unfocused and his hands were shaking. He was finally here in his newly bought clothes that he would never wear again. But he had to say, the guy had good eyes for fashion. The strawberry blonde was now wearing a long oversized burlywood sweater matching with sugar brown leggings and bohemian boots. The outfit, in general, was loose enough to hide most of his feature but still showed feminine, gentle style, especially when it went with his long brown braided wig.

It could be worse. He could have been wearing a dress and high heels. He told himself from time to time.

In front of him was a small wooden sign, reading “First Love”. This was the first time he saw the café with his own eyes. The place was average, and had an antique, magical feeling to it. It was decorated with many kinds of flowers, from baby blue eyes to white lily and ivory hydrangea with hint of blue hue. He kind of understood why not many male customers visit it. The place stood out so much as if it originally came from some land far far away and not in the middle of Tokyo.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could do this.

He reached out his hand to open the door when suddenly, another hand opened first. He turned his head and looked at the rude stranger, about to scold them. But before any words could leave his mouth, a shock of red hairs had already invaded his eyes. What were the odds? He couldn’t believe it.

Akabane Karma was standing next to him... and he was in female clothing... God, he wanted to dig a hole and hide.

“ Sup, Ichigo-san. You look nice today”. Karma started the conversation before Gakushuu could turn on his heels and run, a lazy grin spread on his lips. Golden irises filled with excitement and curiosity. Seemed like the red head was really _LovelyzRed_ , what’s a lame nickname.

Gakushuu offered the other a small smile and stepped inside. It already happened so he could only hope the red head delinquent wouldn’t recognize. But as he was walking inside, he didn’t notice the smirk on the latter face.

Karma tried to make small talks but all he received was either a nod or a shake of his head. If the strawberry blonde opened his mouth only one the red haired would realize right away. So even if he dead he wouldn’t let that happen. But Karma was being Karma, which was annoying and persistent.

Who could have thought that he could keep up a conversation on his own?

However as he never had a chance to discuss, even thought a little bit one-sided, about sweets, he was greedily taking in whatever the other said, shaking or nodding his head from time to time to express his opinions. And who could have thought, it was really interested.

But the best part in all of this chaos was when he got to taste all the deserts he had been craving for ages. The way the cream just melt on his tongue was oddly satisfied. The sweetness flooded his sense was amazing. And pretty decorations were a plus to the sweets. It looked so good that he just had to take a picture. One again, though, he didn’t know how an eyebrow raised on the red head face.

He was so lost in this wonder land that he didn’t notice he had spent almost three hours at the place. He stood up hastily, about to bidding good bye when the red head took out his own phone.

“Let take a picture together” he was smiling so sweetly that for one moment Gakushuu thought it someone else. He nodded his head hesitantly. He guessed it wouldn’t be too bad if they took a picture to store the memory. After all, he had a lot of fun that he almost forgot about his current clothing. Almost was the key word. Only now did he recognize that Karma had indeed waltzed through the café in his normal clothing. God, he felt kind of envy for the other’s braveness (or stupidness).

The picture was taken and he finally went home.

* * *

 

**-Omake-**

Ren was looking at him understandingly the next Monday. And when he asked why, the brunette shoved the school’s newspaper to his face.

_That picture_ , yes that picture from their little meeting was on the first page and a big headline accompanied it, said “Who was the notorious Akababe Karma’s girlfriend?”

He was so going to kill Akabane Karma. And Ren ( how did the boy recognized him anyway?)

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing left to say. Haha... I hope it was still 27th somewhere...


End file.
